<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Archivist Assassin by thechocolatelife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385357">Archivist Assassin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife'>thechocolatelife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, more tags will be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A random snippet I wrote at 3 in the morning</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Archivist Assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A random snippet I wrote at 3 in the morning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days, Lauren could enter the station, grab a cup of coffee, and settle right into her routine. </p><p><em>This was not one of those days</em>, </p><p>She thinks to herself as she stands before him, shocked. Any trace of the witty, bold asassin she had come to know was gone, hidden behind round spectacles and a pressed shirt. She stares, disbelief evident in her gaze, before she realizes what she's was doing. It must have been obvious, she concludes, as Kym waves a hand in front of her head. </p><p>"Lauren?" She wipes the expression from her face. <em>Be cool, she reminds herself. It's not like you haven't played a role before - this is no different</em>.</p><p>"Ah! Sorry. I was... distracted. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. White."  She extends her hand, and he takes it, shaking it briefly before replying. </p><p>"A pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Sinclair." He sounded… normal. All traces of what had transpired between them were gone, replaced by this facade. She realizes her hands are shaking, and quickly steadies them, fingers curling ever so slightly. She wanted to scream, punch the wall, anything but look into a murderer's eyes and know there was nothing she could do. The Purple Hyacinth was closer to the police then ever, but the hope of apprehending him had never felt this far off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>